


Just as Close as Skin Every Now and Then

by theswearingkind



Series: The World Wide and Strange [2]
Category: Last of the Mohicans (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice is so cold that she may never again be warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just as Close as Skin Every Now and Then

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the LJ Comm 100_women. Title from Collin Raye’s _I Can Still Feel You_.

Alice is cold, cold through her skin and into her very bones, so cold she might never again be warm; there is nothing colder than the knowledge of one’s own death, nothing that could warm her enough to make up for the sight of her father, gutted by the red man, heart still pumping as the savage bit into it.

Alice believes this – more than believes it; she _knows_ it.

She knows it until the moment he pulls her back from the water, holds her in the dim dark, and everywhere he touches her, she heats up, catches fire, burns.


End file.
